True Beauty
by Ino2613
Summary: Guys always cared about girl's looks and how just hot they are. Yamanakas are always beautiful and intelligent, always finding a way to find the PERFECT husband for themselves, through a test. One-shot.


_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

"I'm leaving, Mom!" Ino shouted, running down the stairs, almost tripping on the last step ungracefully, unlike all the other women in her family.

A hand caught her tightly around her wrist and she said, "Let me see your face, did you put it on? And those color changing contacts?" she cupped Ino's face to look at it, frowning in less than a single minute. "Go on, back to your room. I don't care how ugly it is and how hideous it makes you look! I do not want you running around, showing your beauty! You go straight back and wear it!" she crossed her arms and Ino frowned quickly.

Before she could even protest she was pushed toward the stairs once again and she went straight up, coming back down, her eyes a deep brown that was common and a mark over her cheek, slightly bumpy but it looked as if it was a birthmark of some sort, one that slightly bumped.

It made her look ugly, certainly ugly, but it was a test for all the other men out in the world to see if they would fall in love with her personality rather than just her face, it was worthy since her grandmother had used it on her mother. She was first to use it but when her mother had seen her daughter developing into such a wonderful lady she had to throw the test out since it did give herself a good husband, Inoichi himself.

Ino was drove to school and as she entered the gate a boy immediately pointed at her, particularly her cheek and said, "Look at ugly face! She's back for sophomore year!" he gave a sign that he detested her, making fun of her before he left with his other friends that was laughing.

Why did things have to come to this way? She didn't particularly ask for anything like it but nooo her mother had to kill her into it. Ino felt like punching the trees when several more guys made comments about her, followed by several girls next and she felt hatred for them, making a face as they went past.

She's been at the same school for over a year and not a single person approached her to ever be friends with her. They were usually paired up but they never really hung out with anyone.

Guys laughed and stayed away. Girls teased and backstabbed her even though they knew she would hear.

Ino twisted the combination quickly for her locker and a piece of paper immediately fell out as soon as she swung the door open. Fuck, it was already the school dance for fall. She balled the piece of paper up and looked at herself in the long mirror attached to the back of her locker door.

Piles of layers were thrown on so that not a single curve was seen except for her face, and even that was made ugly. She moved the mirror slightly to the side and saw a small group of boys, most of them good looking but one of them had to be the complete pervert. From the mirror Ino could see the one with fang marks on his face pointing at her, whispering something and she reached into her locker, grasping a sharp pencil and she turned around quickly, throwing it and it easily hit the small space between each locker, stunning him.

Some girls gasped, and glared at Ino. All she did was slam the locker door back into its place and walked off.

Kiba was his name, pulled the pencil out of its spot and stared at the girl that ran off in the opposite direction, staring at the pencil he said, "That was hot." and he nodded his head with approval, all his friends rolling their eyes.

Sasuke looked at the girl, staring at her long high ponytail, wondering.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino was never paying attention in her class, but she always got good greats, no, great grades for some mysterious reason. "Pair up with the person beside you," Asuma proclaimed, passing out several textbooks as he said those words. Group work. Ino dreaded that word since she always had the worse partner ever. Sasuke Uchiha.

The moment she turned her head, she found herself looking at the dark cold eyes of his eyes and she immediately looked away to avoid the stern look in them. She hated group work, talking to other people and their eyes never moved away from that piece of crap her mother had placed on her cheek.

Sasuke never did that, he never looked at a girl that was shoving her breasts in his face, he never looked at someone with a broken arm, and he never looked at the small scar like thing on her cheek. He was polite when it came to things like that, but he wasn't when it came to words and a conversation.

They didn't speak as they did the small project together, already knowing how things were going to work out before even needing to talk to each other about it. Usually when they were paired up together, being the smartest in the class, they got things done faster and toward the end of the period, they were already staring about the class.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino woke up the next day to find a note only placed down near her hand and she picked it up, reading it quickly, before crumpling the piece of paper up. It was a few hours until the dance that would last all night throughout. Taking a deep breath she though, 'I'm going.' and then stood up from her bed, looking at her face in the mirror.

Her flawless, smooth skin, her blue eyes that always shone, and her pretty long platinum-blonde hair that was usually pulled in a high ponytail. Since when did mothers disapprove of beauty? They would always disapprove, but the Yamanaka females had been disapproving beauty for three generations already.

After half an hour in the bathroom getting ready, she placed the small item against her cheek, the small item immediately sticking as it looked like a scar, slipping her color-changing contacts on and then looked around before grabbing her purse and dressing in some fitting cloths that wasn't too baggy or too tight.

'A guy to attract tonight…' she thought about the question as she was shopping, looking at the dresses her size, which all showed too much, and she didn't want to show up there looking like a complete slut.

Suddenly something came up to her mind about yesterday, the way Sasuke had looked at her as if he was just studying her. It was creepy, but it gave some knowledge that he was interested somehow.

The thought was snapped out of her mind when her hand reached for a dress, thin straps and a light purple color. She looked around, searching for her schoolmates before finally taking it off the rack and then walking quickly to the changing room.

Frowning, she wasn't sure if it was going to fit her chest and found out easily when she did try it out. 'Perfect,' she thought, smiling and then looking a bit more before eventually leaving the store, hiding the big bag she was carrying.

Right after she arrived back home she tried the dress on one more time, looking at herself in the mirror before picking up a compact and then spreading some onto her cheek, covering the scar. Looking at herself in the mirror, she thought, 'I'll go to the dance like this, be a little more like myself for one night…'

"Mommy and Daddy aren't going to be back for a while so; I guess I can stay out night. They won't be coming back until after a month anyway…"

~'.~The Dance~'.~

Groups of girls were to the side, some on the dance floor already, while groups of guys were near corners, teasing each other and making a game out of the entire dance. Kiba and the rest of his guy friends stood near a corner.

He pointed at Sasuke and said, "Hey, Sasuke. I dare you to go over to ugly face, and ask her to dance with you, and you must spend the entire night with her." he smirked, earning several nods from Naruto and his other friends.

Sasuke let his eyes scan over the restaurant before finding Ino near a corner, alone, and looking down at her cell phone, apparently texting someone the entire time. He then past the glass he had over toward Naruto and then walked off coldly in her direction.

"Dance with me," he said, holding hand out toward Ino. Ino turned around, looking and him and feeling his eyes scan over her face and body, noticing that the scar was gone.

Kiba faked a gasp and then covered his mouth girlishly. "Shit, she's hot today. Who the fuck knew she covered _that _underneath?" he looked as Ino took his hand.

Ino looked around. "Let's go outside instead. I don't feel comfortable in here," she said, and then dragged him away to another area, out of the door. They appeared outside, where flowers hung from strings delicately and a dance floor was set out, the mood immediately changing to calm.

"What happened to-.," Sasuke began, "to the …scar on your face?" he pointed at her cheek rudely, simply out of character for him to do so.

Ino patted her cheek, slowly showing the small scar underneath. "Makeup," she said, and then looked at him with big brown eyes. "What? Want to play twenty questions?" she smiled.

Not waiting for an answer she said, "Who forced you to come to me?" she gave a knowing smile, already knowing the answer.

"Kiba," Sasuke said, annoyingly.

…..

The idea went for several more minutes, Ino and Sasuke asking each other questions. Before they both really knew it they had already arrived at Ino's house, enjoying each other's company.

Patting the rest of the makeup away, Ino smiled at Sasuke, unlocking the door to her house at the same time. Sasuke stepped forward, tilting Ino's chin toward him and then bent down slightly to plant a kiss down onto her pink lips that he never really noticed until that moment.

After the shocked moment past by Ino walked in, not turning around to lock the door so he followed in, locking the door before walking after her. Before he knew it, he was kissing her, softly first and then passionately.

Ino pulled his jacket off, fumbling with his shirt underneath. "What ever happens …it happens," she said.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sasuke found himself looking at the girl beside him, finding that it was weird to just have sex with someone he just began knowing. Weirdly he looked at her cheek, slowly letting a finger graze over it to find that there was nothing there, no makeup, no scar.

Ino moved beside him and slowly opened her eyes, her blue eyes. Sasuke looked at her, it was obvious that this was the girl he was with last night, but she had brown eyes, deep brown eyes. She rubbed her eyes again, letting the blueness shine before looking at him, the blanket on her bed wrapped around her form, seeing through every detail.

He asked the question he had said last night to her. "Do you have any secrets I should know about?" and Ino immediately gasped, covering her eyes and her cheek.

Slowly he began to slip his boxers back on, slipping on the shirt he wore yesterday and then hastily began gathering cloths. Ino rose from the bed, throwing her head to let her hair settle before she said, "Don't you like me better this way? The eyes and the scar thing was just a test from my mom …to see if someone would like me for my personality rather than my looks." she looked down at the bed and then looked back up, hearing the sound of Sasuke slowly dying down.

"I'm not that much of a lowlife," he muttered, bring her lips to him and kissing her once again.

After the kiss, Ino looked up, slightly biting on her bottom lip. "Let's make it official, starting with a date, meeting your parents, and then let's shove it in Kiba's face. I saw him looking at me yesterday." with that she smiled.

He returned the smile with a smirk.

"Sure," he said.

* * *

**I was really bored... and my beta reader would have revised it if it wasn't for these dumb computers we have! T~T**

**Thanks for trying.**

**Review for me, please? **


End file.
